Possession of the Heart
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku all belong to Kikyo, as Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin belong to Naraku. Their masters treat them as that which is lower than dirt, but when reality hits the slaves, they try to break their chains, however, w
1. Where It All Begins

**_Possession of the Heart  
  
_By  
  
Melissa Byrd  
  
9/8/04  
  
Note: These characters do not belong to me. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku all belong to Kikyo, as Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin belong to Naraku. Their masters treat them as that which is lower than dirt, but when reality hits the slaves, they try to break their chains, however, will they ever fully be able to break free from that which ties them to their masters?  
  
Authoress' Note: Well, here's another idea of mine. This story contains ideas of slavery, abuse, rape, and violence at some points. You have been warned, so please do not continue to read if you can't handle the above.  
  
**Chapter I: Where it all begins.  
  
. It was just after dawn, but already several 'visitors' had made their way into the foul-smelling market. One at a time, they made their way through the maze of cages, stopping ever so often to look in a cage. Some of the women looked frightened, but they were new to everything. Others just carried about with their own thoughts, while others still were trying to clean their faces from the dirt and filth that managed to gather.  
  
Kagome sat in the corner of her cage, her chin resting on her knees.. She sighed refusing to move forward to be picked over. She hated being caged up like an animal, but she hated the stories she heard about the way some women were treated even more.  
  
The sound of a whip cracked, catching the attention of the women. Those who could made their way to the front of the cages, for they new if they did not, they'd be punished after the 'visitors' left. The men stood in the center of the room, some gawking at the women, others smiling, while a few stood emotionless.  
  
Kagome now sat, her head down, her hands in her lap, as she had been 'taught' to sit. The men began to browse, and most passed her over without a second glance. She inwardly sighed, wishing she would be purchased by a good person-something she was starting to doubt that existed, at least as far as owners were concerned.  
  
Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of a whip cracking against her cage, causing her to fall back.  
  
"You," the market owner began to say, "Pay attention." And he then turned his attention back to the 'visitor'.  
  
"What is her name?" he asked, his eyes boring into her, almost as if he were examining her soul.  
  
"Whatever you want it to be." The owner quickly replied as the girl in question shivered.  
  
The visitor smirked. "I'll take her." With those words he began to walk away, quickly followed by the owner.  
  
Kagome looked behind them fearfully. 'Oh no!' she thought. She saw the owner quickly signal two men who began to walk to the cage carrying what looked like an injection needle. She quickly crawled back as far as she could, but the other man grabbed her by the leg and pulled her forward, as a few tears escaped her eyes from the pain. "Be still." The men ordered as the one injected her with a clear solution.  
  
Kagome stared out the cage where she'd been replaced, and tried to focus on the men. "She'll be ready to go momentarily." The owner said as he pointed towards her.  
  
"Excellent." Was the visitor's reply as she started to fade out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered was seeing his horrid smirk.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
The male slave market wasn't much different then the women's. The foul odor was the first to great the visitors, and the men were caged as animals-sometimes the kennels were even double-stacked. The main difference was the location and the sex of the slaves.  
  
Most of the 'visitors' had not yet arrived, due to the fact that they thought they needed their beauty sleep, or so most said when they arrived late. However, a few were there looking about. The owner stood in the middle of the room with a whip in hand.  
  
Inuyasha sat, propped up against the side of his cage, with his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't bother to look up because nearly no visitors passed his way. He was a hanyou-a half-breed, and degraded even by other slaves. He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Feh."  
  
Footsteps-those of a woman-started to be heard coming his way, followed by a set of slower and less confident steps. "Now, this hanyou.." the visitor began, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow, "You say he's strong?"  
  
"Yes. His mind, spirit, and body are of equal strength." The owner replied. "He's also quite handsome, if I must say so myself."  
  
"Hmm.." Inuyasha glared at the two staring eyes. "He is. Tell me, what is his name?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to be." The female owner giggled slightly.  
  
"Well, I do need someone of good strength." She smiled. "Have him prepared quickly."  
  
"Yes." The owner signaled two men to prepare him. "We shall see how long his spirit lasts…."  
  
**End Chapter I  
  
Chapter II : Illusions and Make-Believe : It should be posted either later tonight or tomarrow.  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or complaints, RR, or e-mail me at**


	2. Illusions and MakeBelieve

**Chapter II: Illusions and Make-believe  
  
By  
  
Melissa Byrd**  
  
**9/9/04  
  
Author's Note:  
**  
**KHStennis01: Okay, just so you know, yes, Kikyo IS in this, but it's not an Inuyasha/Kikyo complete pairing. I promise, if you have other favorite characters, they'll be paired off. Better yet, here's a list of the pairings, in the correct order.  
**  
**_Naraku/Kagura (more than likely, in this chapter-just slightly)  
Naraku/Kagome (Chapter 3 and 20 corrently)  
Kikyo/Inuyasha (starts in chapter 3-4, more than likely)  
Inuyasha/Kagome (around 10)  
Miroku/Sango (later chapters :after 10)  
Koga/Ayame(later chapters: after 10)  
Shippo/Rin Sesshomaru/Kagura Naraku/Kikyo  
_**  
**Those are all the above pairings I have so far....I'm trying to incorporate alot of characters because everyone has a favorite usually.  
  
LoneGothic: Lol. That's how I feel, but whatever I add, just keep in mind-it's part of the plot, and good things will somehow come out of the situation...  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter.**

"Is she okay?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. They tranquilized her so she wouldn't try to escape on the way here." Another voice replied.  
  
"Ah, well, with her beauty…."  
  
'Yeah….his new playmate…" another voice said disgustedly.  
  
"I feel sorry for her…."  
  
"Shh…she's starting to wake."  
  
Kagome stirred slightly and yawned. Sleepily opening one eye, she gazed upon the blurred features of several people. She screamed and bolted away from them.  
  
"Shhh!" one of them raised her hands in front of her. "Quiet! You don't want 'him' to hear you, do you?!"  
  
Kagome sat, arms positioned over her chest. "W..what?"  
  
"You don't want him to hear.." another girl began.  
  
"….because, he'll make things worse on you." The first girl finished.  
  
"Who?" she asked as her eyesight finally began to focus, revealing the faces of those around her. She was in a room of at least twenty young women. The room had the stench of sweat which she had became accustomed to, and many of the women bore scars, cuts, and bruises or other minor injuries. She noticed a few who appeared to be slightly heavy-possibly with child, but all held some beauty about them. Obviously, he only chose the most attractive.  
  
"Master Naraku." She said his name so quietly, Kagome had to strain to hear her.  
  
Kagome tried to stand up but wobbled slightly. Her legs were still shaky from her lying down for so long.  
  
"Take it easy." One of the girls said as she held Kagome by the arm to steady her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, gaining a kind smile from the other.  
  
"My name's Sango." She said once Kagome was finally able to stand alone. "That over there is Ayame, Kagura, and this, " she said pointing to a small girl, no older than thirteen, "is Rin."  
  
Kagome smiled down at the girl who was hiding behind Kagura. She then turned her attention back to Sango. "Mine's Kagome."  
  
"Come this way. We'll get you washed and dressed in no time."  
  
"You mean I get a warm bath?"  
  
Sango laughed. "More like luke-warm, but it's still better than it is in the winter…sometimes the water's frozen."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs opened to reveal a dimly lit room. The smell of sweat and blood met his sensitive nostrils. He sighed as he looked at his surroundings. The inside of a slave's hut wasn't the first thing he wanted to be greeted with.  
  
"Glad to see your alive." Came a monotone voice from beside him. The man slowly got up and dusted himself off. He was tall and slender. His hair was dark and held back loosely with a small strip of cloth. He wore a worn out pair of pants scattered with holes, and a plain white shirt with the sleeves torn off. He looked like a normal human, but his scent gave him away.  
  
"So there are other youkai here…"  
  
"Yep." He responded shortly. "And you're a half-breed."  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just hope the mistress gives you easier work than she does us.…"  
  
"Why's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow and allowing a hint of annoyance to echo in his voice.  
  
"Because, everyone knows youkai are stronger than hanyou."  
  
"Feh. I'll show you just how 'strong' a hanyou is! I'll beat you to a pulp!"  
  
"Bring it on mutt face!"  
  
The two stared and growled at one another, head to head, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Unseen by them, they were being watched the entire time. "Break it up. Koga, you don't want the mistress to come out here, do you?"  
  
He growled and reluctantly backed away. He had been 'punished for fighting before, and he had also broken up fights.. So he knew-there wasn't much difference in rewards and punishments-both resulted in her pleasure.  
  
"I thought so.." the man said. Just then was the first chance Inuyasha had to really get a good look of him. His copper hair shone in the sun that was beaming behind him and allowing some light to enter the hut. His face, though shadowed slightly, was a light tanned color, His eyes shown an odd color blue. He wore worn green trousers and a torn blue shirt. Like Koga, he was a youkai. He took a look at Inuyasha and smiled slightly. "I'm Shippo."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hm..Well you better come on. You don't want to get caught slacking off…." He said as he motioned for the two to follow him. Elsewhere  
  
Kagome shivered as her hair dripped with cold water. Her arms were wrapped around her to maintain some dignity and warmth while two of the girls searched for some clothes.  
  
"Here…" Kagura said after she was finally able to find a dress.  
  
Kagome thanked her and quickly slipped it over. It was a faded, worn pink dress that was slightly bigger than what she needed, but it didn't matter-as long as it was some sort of clothing.  
  
"So, what kind of work does he give us?"  
  
Kagura just stood in silence for a moment. Sango spoke up. "It all depends.." she said sort of quietly. "For some, he gives them cleaning, cooking, farming, or whatever he can think of. For others, he'll take to his chaimbers."  
  
"You mean…" Kagome went wide-eyed as Sango nodded.  
  
"However there's nothing we can do about it." She replied. Kagura grumbled and walked out of the building.  
  
"Kagura…?"  
  
"Was one of those women." Sango began. "She was in love with him, but she was only playing the fool."  
  
"Bu-" Kagome was cut off when the door re-opened. It was another young lady, long dark brown hair and piercing eyes. "New girl." She called, "The master would like to have a word with you."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango for a moment, wide-eyed. "You better go." Sango said. Kagome nodded slightly then stumbled towards the door.  
  
**End Chapter II  
  
Next: Chapter III: In Reality  
  
Hmm..I'm starting to think I need to reverse the Titles of chapters II and III….but hopefully it'll still make sense** **in the long run. Also, I have usernames on nfiction, and , along with my personal website which sometimes my have links to my work. **


	3. In Reality

**Chapter III: In Reality  
  
by  
  
Melissa Byrd  
  
9/12/04 **

**Author's Note: Okay, first off I'm going to take some time to answer a few questions. I got asked quite a few and what I don't answer now I'll answer at the next chapter.  
  
1.There will be NO Koga/Kagome fluff, promise. By the time Koga meets her, she'll already like someone else.  
  
2.Okay, the only two masters in this story are Naraku and Kikyo. Naraku's slaves are Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, Rin. Kikyo's slaves are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo.  
  
3.Pretty much everyone, even the masters, will end up having someone. Doesn't mean it'll necessarily end up happy for the evil ones.  
  
4.Naraku is evil. Kikyo isn't 'really' evil, just concentrates on number one. (Herself)  
  
5.Yes, there will be Sesshomaru fluff. I'd be killed if there wasn't ; In fact, there will be fluff for more than likely every couple..  
  
6.I may end up having to change the rating, that's true, however currently there's not any real physical contact. I may have the general idea of some stuff in here, but it doesn't mean I plan on writing it out.  
  
7.Yeah, I know the slavery thing has been done, however I'm trying to make sure this one is at least slightly different. I have read a few of the other stories out there, and haven't seen one where both characters, or sets (Male & female sets) were slaves. I'm also working on the detail and over-all ideas of the story. I'm hoping it'll end up one of those where it seems like it was as if you were there. That's my goal, and I hope to reach it.  
  
8.It's not really camp imprisonment. Kikyo and Naraku are the owners…eh, well, guess it could be considered as a camp..ignore the stupid one.  
  
Anyways, thanks for everyone who commented and posted. I received a grand total of 29 reviews, not just on this story, but others as well. Yes, a lot of those who reviewed went and read a few of my previous stories. I'm glad people enjoy my work.  
**

  
After fallowing Shippo out to the work yard, he pointed Koga off in one direction. Inuyasha still followed behind. "Inuyasha, for now your job is chopping of firewood. It's a fairly simple task. All you do is…."  
  
"I think I can handle chopping wood you I-"  
  
"Hold your tongue.." he said as he led Inuyasha to the specified area of trees. "Trust me, foul language and fighting gets you into more trouble than what it's worth here."  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky tone of voice.  
  
Shippo shivered. "A few hours with the mistress."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? I think what little power you have went to your head. Keep in mind, hanyou, you, like everyone else here," he said as he opened his arms towards the field of people, " are slaves. And whether we are youkai, hanyou, or human, it doesn't matter. We're all treated the same way."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Kagome quietly followed the girl out of the shabby little hut and towards the main building on the estate. Since she had not been able to see it before, she quickly glanced at various things. She followed the girl into the manor that had a strange feel about it. The walls were papered with dark blue materials. The only decorations were a few scattered candles and a rustic wooden table with a vase of flowers that had long ago wilted.  
  
She shivered. The air was thick and foul-filled with the scent of blood and death. As she grew closer to her destination, she allowed her mind to wonder. 'Why am I here? D..did he hear us talking about him? Of course not! No one was there accept women… But what have I done wrong then? Maybe it's nothing…yeah, nothing at all. I'm just allowing this creepy place to get to me.'  
  
"I suggest you snap out of your daze before we get there." The girl said coldly, slightly turning her head to stare at Kagome. Her stare made Kagome shiver once more.  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
The two walked a few more feet and the girl turned facing Kagome and opened the door, then pushed her inside. The room was dimly lit, however it appeared to be an office. Once again the room was a dark blue, and the windows were covered with matching dark cloth. There were a few candles on a small table, allowing little to be seen. There was also a candle on the main desk where the 'master' could be seen..  
  
"Master, here is the new slave you have requested to see." The girl spoke clearly yet quietly.  
  
"Very good. You may go now." He said with a quick hand gesture.  
  
She bowed before making her way out, quickly closing the door behind her.  
  
Kagome stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment before anyone spoke. "Y-you asked t-to see me Master?"  
  
"Hmm…yes, you are the one I purchased recently." He said getting up from his desk and slowly making his way towards Kagome. His eyes were dark and as sinister as his smile. His hair was long and dark, hanging loosely about his face and shoulders. He lifted her chin slightly so her eyes would meet his. "Yes, you will do nicely." He said nearly too quietly. His touch was not a pleasant one, rather a cold one.  
  
"Now," he said as he still stared into her eyes, as if searching for truth, and for light. "I see you have a high spirit. A youthful spirit. One to be broken…" he smiled his usual sinister smile as he let go of her chin. "We will take care of that shortly…." He paused slightly after that sentence. "Now, I must tell you a few things for your own good. One. Do not speak to me unless you are spoken to. Even if you have a message for me, I will address you. Got it?" he asked coldly. Kagome nodded and he continued. "Two. Remember, I OWN you. You are not to do anything unless I give you permission or tell you to do so. You are also to obey me and my ruling at all times." He quickly reached into the drawer of the desk and retrieved a whip to show he meant business. "All those who obey me, will be punished by whatever means I see fit… However, if you behave, no harm will come to you." He stated. "Now, this evening, you will aid in the kitchen duties. Leave me."  
  
She quickly scurried out the door. No longer than the amount of time she was in his presence, she already knew she hated him-everything about him. She could feel the evil just radiating from that room, and made a silenced vow to stay away from that room and man as much as possible.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
It was near mid-day. Inuyasha had nearly chopped every tree within the specified area and even split a few logs in two. 'Hmm..these may come in handy..' he thought as he harvested the smaller branches that would be easier to hide. He quickly found a nearby bush and quickly placed them behind the leaves.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice called, causing him to jump upright.  
  
"Yyeah?" He turned around to see Koga.  
  
"Come on, we have field duty." He said.  
  
Inuyasha quickly followed him to a field filled with all sorts of grains and vegetables. Not only that, it was surrounded by fruit trees. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled slightly. More than likely due to the fact that he had been knocked out for nearly a day, and hadn't eaten yet.  
Koga laughed slightly and kept walking. Shippo, on the other hand walked past Inuyasha. "Don't worry, meal time is in just a few hours."  
  
'HOURS?!'  
  
End Chapter III  
  
**Next Chapter: Chapter IV: Friendly Faces, Dark Places  
  
End Note: hmm..only up to Chapter II and already 25 reviews? Let's see..at this rate, by the end of this story, there will more than likely be around 900 reviews and around 60 readers..mearly estimation though.  
  
Oh, yes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, however I'm having ear trouble-they think my ear drum is busted and my sinuses aren't helping, so I've been taking BC's every few hours and trying to rest… But I'm starting work on Chapter III..erm, IV (stupid me…) right away, so hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow, maybe sooner…if not, please be patient! -  
  
Thanks!  
  
Melissa**


End file.
